FIG. 1 is a flowchart illustrating a processing flow performed by an illustrative embodiment of the invention.
FIG. 1A is a flowchart illustrating in more detail a processing flow represented by a status identification block shown in FIG. 1.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram illustrating an example data flow through illustrative apparatus constructed in accordance with an embodiment of the invention.
FIG. 2A is a diagram of a sample data structure that may be used to store and process data associated with telephone numbers that are dialed successfully.
FIG. 2B is a diagram of a sample data structure that may be used to store and process data associated with telephone numbers that are not dialed successfully.
FIG. 3 is a flowchart illustrating in more detail a processing flow performed by the illustrative embodiment of the invention as shown in FIG. 1.